


A feud between brothers

by Helen92



Series: Sparda Boys's wacky yeehaw adventures [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: What happens when Dante and Vergil want to relax?





	A feud between brothers

**Before you read this one shot I must clarify a few things.**

**Okay, let's begin:**

**Adrian and Keith are my OC.**

**Italic writing will be used to express the inner thoughts of the characters.**

**Bold writing will be used to express the dialogue of the characters in their changed form or to highlight new terms.**

* * *

It was a peaceful and a quiet summer night in the city. The streets were quiet. Most people were already asleep or in bed expecting for the sweet embrace of the Sandmann.

Everything was peaceful and quiet.

But the peaceful mood of the night will soon be destroyed by...

* * *

"Dante, remind me, again, why are we doing this?", Vergil asked, annoyed, as he and his twin brother stopped in front of a bar.

"I told you many times before. We are here to have fun like normal people do", Dante replied, exasperated by his brother's questions.

"Idiot. We are not normal people and you know it", Vergil hissed while starting to leave.

Dante, seeing his brother seemingly leave, grabbed him by the shoulders and kept pushing him towards the bar.

"Remove yourself from my presence, this instant!", Vergil growled in a warning tone.

Dante, which by now that his brother was all barks and no bite, kept pushing him into the bar, despite his brother's protests.

* * *

As soon as the twins entered the bar, they noticed something odd.

The bar was all but deserted, save for the bartender and two individuals that were seated at a corner table in the back of the room.

One of them, whose back was facing the twins, wore a black cloak, with a hood covering his head, with a glass of vodka in front of him. The other one wore a dark blue cap, a pair of dark glasses and a dark brown jacket.

When Vergil looked in their direction, he felt something strange leaking off from the hooded individual. That guy wasn't a human, that much Vergil realized. But it wasn't a demon either.

* * *

All that Adrian wanted was to enjoy a night alone. But no... his half younger brother decided to tag along, just to make sure he won't do something stupid again. Like when did he ever did something stupid?

After some time, he and his brother were the only ones left in the bar (after everyone else left because of an incident that took place a few days prior, when he scared everyone in the bar and now when people saw him, they would become scarce very quickly)... that's until two young men with white hair and blue eyes, one in a blue coat, other in a red coat entered the bar.

Adrian immediately realized that something was wrong with those two young men, and he followed them through the mirror's reflection from the back of the room, until the both them seated themselves at a table.

"Keith, collect your stuff and let's go!",Adrian said in a whisper with urgency in his voice.

"What? Why?", Keith asked a little surprised by his brother's behaviour.

"Just do it. Those two men that just entered the bar are not  _normal_. They are something else and I think the one in a blue coat might suspect I'm not an ordinary human", Adrian added with worry.

"What? You can't scare them off like you did with the rest of the patrons and clients of this bar?",Keith asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure I could take them on, but I don't want to attract attention. The last thing I need right now is for other people to find out what we are and then to be hunted every single day", Adrian added with annoyance.

"Right. Sorry!",Keith added with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it", Adrian added with a calm voice while patting the head of his brother.

Then they left the bar inconspicuously.

* * *

Everything was fine for the two half brothers until they got in the junkyard.

"I thought I felt something when I saw you at the bar. Is seems I wasn't wrong",Vergil added as he jumped in front of the brothers, from the top of a car.

Then he saw the cloaked figure putting an arm in front of the man with the cap, like wanting to protect him.

"What are you? You are no human, that's for sure",Vergil asked while sheathing his katana.

"No, I'm not!", the hooded figure replied as he appeared in front of Vergil, hitting the sword with his fist, trying to break it.

Then, as the other guy tried to run to his brother's aid, a big sword was thrown in front of him, blocking his way.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt two men while they are having fun?", Dante asked as he picked up his sword, while facing the young man with the cap.

"Please, leave us alone", Ketih added with a pleading tone.

"Sorry, kid, can't do, until me and my bro over there figures it out what the hell are you and what do you plan to do", Dante replied calmly.

"Keith, what the hell are you doing?!", his brother screamed, while pushing Vergil back.

"Let me guess? Is he your brother?", Dante asked with amusement while turning his head to watch the fight between his brother and the other man.

"Half brothers, you idiot dressed up in red like a clown at a rodeo!", Adrian screamed , being by now a few meters away from Vergil, trying it to figure out an opening.

"You should pay more attention to your adversary instead of bantering with that idiot for a brother. But I do agree with you about a thing. He is a clown", Vergil added with cockiness in his voice.

"Really, bro? Really? Are you going to agree with him, when he calls me an idiot?", Dante said with a crying voice.

"Dante, stop being a child and fight the other guy!", Vergil barked while he jumped towards Adrian.

"Okay, whatever you say, bro", Dante replied bored.

"Sorry, kid. I need to do this", Dante added as he began to approach Ketih step by step.

As Dante approached, Keith took a fighting stance, preparing to fight him, even without his sword.

But they didn't even manage to attack each other, as the both of them heard a loud "Don't!" and saw Adrian running towards them, giving no damn that Vergil was hot on his trail until he cut off his back with his katana.

"Pathetic. Too worried for his brother's safety that he won't even concentrate on his adversary. Foolishness ... foolishness",Vergil added with disappointment.

"No! What have you done?!", Keith screamed with desperation in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I just took down your pathetic brother", Vergil added with coldness, while sheathing his sword.

"No, you stupid jerk! You forced him to transform!",Keith added angrily.

"What do you me...?", but Vergil never got to finish his question as at a few feet away smoke began to come out of his falling's opponent's body.

Then Adrian began to scream and writhe on the ground like an animal that was being tortured.

" **Stop this! No more!** ", Adrian screamed with a deep voice that don't even seemed human anymore.

"Dude, what's happening to your brother?", Dante asked a little worried.

"He is on his way to become a  **fieryeist**. If a strong magic object will scratch the flame shaped birthmark from his back, then his transformation will emerge", Keith added with a hoarse voice, almost to the point of crying.

Dante gulped and thought to himself: " _Damn you, Vergil! How stupid can you be sometime?_ ".

* * *

As Adrian was writhing on the ground, smoke coming from his body and tattoo shaped marks spread over his body, all that Vergil thought of, was what did he do?

He never intended for the things to get so far like the way they did.

Then Vergil saw the guy with the cap, Keith, run to his brother's side, trying to get him off the ground.  
But all that Keith received for his help, was a push to the side, with Adrian, now, standing over him.

" **Leave, Keith! When the transformation will be complete, I won't make the difference between allies and enemies anymore and I could end hurting you or worse, killing you** ", Adrian added with a strained voice, full of pain.

Then Adrian fell on his knees and Vergil could see clearly that the tattoo shaped marks did spread on his neck and face too, and his eyes were pure red, not blue like before.

Then Adrian's body exploded in a bright light, sending all of the onlookers flying in the air directly in the abandoned cars or on the ground. Unfortunately for Vergil, he hit a car and when he fell to the ground, he was pretty dizzy, seeing blurry. So when a ball of fire came in his direction, Vergil barely moved his head away as to avoid the hit meant for him.

When his sight became clear again, Vergil could see that where Adrian stood before, now stood a creature made of pure fire, wearing a glowing purple sleeveless shirt with two flames shaped lapel on each of his shoulders, glowing purple pants and red boots, while his hair, once short, was a halo of flames moving back and forth haphazardly.

Vergil could feel the killing intention from the strange creature being directed towards him.

"Adrian, you have to stop! You are more than a fieryeist!",the man wearing the cap, called desperately.

Vergil, then, saw some of the oddest things ever. The strange creature, or the fieryeist, reacted to his brother's desperate plea by turning his head towards him and muttering with a strained and hoarse voice, inhuman almost: " **Bro**...  **ther** ".

Vergil, seeing that the strange creature, let his guard down, seized the opportunity and attacked the creature with his katana.

Unfortunately, the creature felt his attack coming miles away and caught Vergil's katana, Yamato, in his fiery hand, turning his head towards Vergil, giving him his undivided attention. As Vergil tried to pry his sword from the creature's hand, the creature used his other hand to send a ball of fire into Vergil's stomach sending him flying away.  
Vergil's back hit again a car and when he recovered from the hit he noticed that his coat was burned at the edges.

" _For the name of_...  _Fucking dammit_...  _this coat was one of the best and expensive one I ever purchased... I will make him pay for destroying my coat_ ", Vergil added, mentally while he changed into his demon form.

" **Hey Dante, are you gonna stay there ogling the fight or are you gonna help me defeat this guy before he hurts innocent people**...  _and also to help me get revenge for the coat_?!, Vergil added with irritation in his voice.

"What the...? What the hell are you guys?", Keith added scared out of his skin when he saw Vergil changing.

"Kid...  **you don't wanna know** ", Dante added seemingly bored while changing too.

" **Also**...  **you should try something to make your brother change back, before mine finished him off** ", Dante added as an afterthought.

At that moment, Keith realized, that the two sibling were no jokes. They could stall his brother, but they were no match for him. So he ran away to take his sword and the only thing that could possibly bring back his brother to his senses.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Keith returned only to see, the blue coated man, Vergil, in human form, standing against a car, with one of his legs bleeding, while Dante still flew around his brother, avoiding balls of fire after balls of fire. Also the junkyard was now on fire.

"I thought Dante said you would finish my brother off?", Keith asked Vergil with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up, fool. I only need to pull out my breath a little bit before going again against your brother ", Vergil added annoyed at the young man's inquiry.

Keith didn't insist on the subject anymore. If Vergil and Adrian had something in common was their stubbornness to ever admit defeat.

"Anyway, I brought up the only things that could stop my brother from his rampage", Keith added, while stabbing his sword in the ground and pulling a mobile phone from his pocket.

"A mobile phone? Really? What are you going to do with it? Take pictures of your brother while he burns our arses?", Vergil barked incredulously.

"You'll see you, stubborn prick", Keith added with determination.

Then, as Keith began to move towards his brother, Adrian, only with the mobile phone, Vergil asked him: "What's the sword for?".

"That's the only weapon that could kill my brother in case the first plan won't work. If you stab my brother in his flame shaped birthmark on his back, he will die", Keith replied as he moved with caution towards Adrian.

"Dante, come over here", Keith called loudly as he was a few steps away from Adrian.

Adrian, hearing Keith's voice turned his attention to him and started advancing while Dante went to check on Vergil.

Then Keith hit the play button on the mobile phone and an old recording began to play:

" _Adrian, it's me Geea. If you hear this recording, then what's worse happened and you changed again. Please just stop. Come back to me Adrian. Don't let that **thing**  consume you. Don't force your own brother kill you. I love you Adrian. Please return to me"_.

Then the time seemed to pass in slow motion until...

" ** _Geea_** ", Adrian said with a loving and soft voice, well as soft as he could with his inhuman voice.

Then Adrian grabbed his head with his hands, while coherent thought began to take shape in his mind: thoughts about Geea and their feelings for each other.

Then Adrian fell on his knees and with one final roar and another bright light explosion, Adrian, was on his elbows and knees in the dirt, but he was back to his human form.

Vergil looked stupefied and dumbfounded. He couldn't understand what the hell happened. How a simple phone recording succeeded where he and his brother, Dante, failed.

But soon his dumbfoundment and stupefaction turned to anger. He was truly pissed off.

"What in the fucking name is this shit?", Vergil barked to no one in particular.

"Vergil, you alright?", Dante asked a little worried for his brother.

"Do I seem alright to you, you stupid clown? We broke our backs trying to beat up that guy, which in turn beat us to a bloody pulp, and all that he needed was a voice recording from his girlfriend and lo and behold he came back to normal?! , Vergil roared angrily.

Then Vergil got up from his spot and began to advance towards Keith with only one thought in mind: to strangle him.

But Vergil never got to Keith because Adrian appeared in front of him and hit him with his fist square in his face, rendering Vergil unconscious.

"The only person that can mess with my half brother is me and only me", Adrian added to Vergil unconscious form.

* * *

_A few days later_

Vergil was sitting grumpily in a chair in Devil May Cry office. He never got the chance to have a rematch against Adrian because after Dante took his unconscious form from that junkyard after their fight, Keith and Adrian vanished in thin air.

That's until Lady came in the office. Her presence made Vergil remember that love was the key for Adrian to come back to his senses. Was love such a powerful instrument for unlocking powers or even making one keep his powers under control?

But his musings were interrupted by Lady's irritated voice:  
"What are you looking at, you demon?"

"Witch", Vergil replied back.

"Say that again, and you'll get that long promised bullet between your eyes sooner than later", Lady added with a fake sweet voice.

Then Vergil made something he never believed he would do.

"Say, witch, after your sparring with Dante, this night would you accompany me in my research about demons in the library, later on?", Vergil asked with a emotionless voice.

"Yes, on two conditions: bring alcohol and you stop calling me witch", Lady said with an irritated voice.

"Well, you got yourself a deal, Lady", Vergil added feeling a little bit better after his grumpy state earlier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is the property and creation of Capcom. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story, except for my OC characters.


End file.
